Vehicle wheels are generally made up of a cylindrical metal rim having, at the axial extremities, annual rim flanges between which a slot-in fitting channel or rim well, respectively for an elastic tyre is defined. The side portions of the elastic tyre, the so-called “beads”, are blocked up firmly against the annular rim flanges. Irregularities in the rim and/or tire, e.g. small bumps or protrusions which may occur during manufacture or during driving of a vehicle, may lead to an imbalance of the wheel. To correct for this imbalance, weights made of lead or other material may be fitted at predetermined positions of the wheel and along the rim. In order to determine the exact position for such a correction weight, balancing machines are commonly used which enable measuring of the imbalance during wheel rotation. Based on the measured data a processing unit of the wheel balancing machine can determine the exact position(s) on the rim at which one or more correction weights have to be positioned. It is furthermore known in the art to provide visual interfaces to display control parameters for the balancing apparatus, the measurement results and/or the results retracted therefrom, e.g. the positions where to put the correction weights. In order to start and stop operation as well as to provide certain input parameters the wheel balancing apparatus is usually also provided with an input interface, e.g. start buttons, keyboard, touchpad, etc.
An example for such a balancing apparatus is shown in EP patent application 2 163 874, which shows a wheel balancing apparatus comprising, a visual display as well as a control interface integrated in the casing of the wheel balancing apparatus (cf. FIG. 1 of EP 2 163 874). The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the user may only properly read the information displayed on the visual display when he or she is standing right in front of the machine, looking at the display preferably without inclination. However, when providing correction weights to the rim, the user will most likely have to leave the position right in front of the machine, in that case the viewing angle will no longer be optimal.
From EP patent application 2 163 873 an alternative arrangement for the visual display of a wheel balancing apparatus is known, in which a large separate display is provided on top of the machine (cf. FIG. 1 of EP 2 163 873). Wherein such a display provides a better view even from a slightly inclined viewing position to the user, equipping the machine with an extra display results in extra costs for the production, in a longer and more complicated machine assembly as well as reassembly including a more complicated transport.
It is thus an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.